Axle end equipments for vehicles, in particular aircraft, are known that comprise a stationary portion for being placed in the axle and a rotary portion for being secured to a wheel carried by the axle.
For example, such equipment may include a tachometer for measuring the speed of rotation of the wheel, and a pressure sensor for measuring the pressure that exists in a tire fitted to the wheel.
The pressure sensor is connected by a cable to the rotary portion. When the wheel is removed, the operator must disassemble the rotary portion and the pressure sensor, and as a result the pressure sensor and the connection between the rotary portion and the pressure sensor run the risk of being damaged.